Nada que perder
by NatWizard
Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo: La radio

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

_Hola, pues, mi primer reto. ¡Qué emoción!, Aunque no sé qué irá a salir de esto. Dos horas ayer diagramando la historia completa, escogiendo el orden de las canciones, para asegurarme de no dejar el reto inconcluso, o después encontrarme sin poder seguir la historia. Y bueno, pues, esto quedó. Es un poco raro, creo, pero al mismo tiempo la historia es perfectamente realista. En fin, me callo. Espero que les guste (: (Aunque sólo sea la intro)_

**Prólogo**

_La Radio_

Era un día soleado y luminoso, perfecto y caluroso, pero Rose no tenía permitido salir a correr al perro con la manguera. Era ridículo, era una persona adulta, pero también sabía que estaba delicada y por lo tanto tenía que quedarse en su sitio, en la mecedora. Como una anciana, al menos hasta que todo se estabilizara un poco. ¿Quién agarraba gripe en verano? Pues sólo ella. Y para colmo, sumándoselo a otras cosas…

Rose estaba tan ridículamente aburrida aquellos días, que había empezado a escuchar la radio. Esa tarde la visitaba su amiga Miranda, y ambas se estaban aburriendo cual hongos, escuchando la radio. Pero esa misma tarde también, a medida que las canciones iban pasando, de una en una, Rose se reía cada vez más. ¿Cómo cada canción podía recordarle a la misma persona, una y otra vez? Suerte que Miranda sabía español.

_El primer drabble de mi vida. Voy a llorar. (Aunque sospecho que los siguientes capítulos no van a poder ser drabbles. En absoluto XD) Gracias por leer. ¡Muchos besos!_


	2. Afortunadamente no eres tú

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

_Por Paty Cantú_

Y pensar que todo comenzó por un final.

Estaban en una fiesta por el año nuevo, despidiéndose del año y de las vacaciones de invierno. A Rose no le molestaban las fiestas, de hecho solía disfrutarlas. Eran ruidosas, pero al mismo tiempo el ruido solía gustarle. El ruido de la música, la gente riendo. Y había tragos gratis. A Rose le gustaban los tragos, para qué iba a mentirse.

–Kyle–Rose llamó a su novio, tirándole de la túnica, y al instante se sintió como una niñita pequeña. Sin embargo, Kyle no se dio por enterado.

–Rose, espérate un momento–Le dijo, haciéndola sentirse todavía más idiota. Kyle se rió de un chiste francamente estúpido de uno de sus más estúpidos amigos, y tiró disimuladamente de su brazo para soltarse.

Lo único que francamente no le gustaba de esa fiesta, era la ridícula postura que estaba adoptando su novio. Fanfarroneando delante de sus amigos, pasando de ella. Pasando _sobre_ ella.

– ¿Me estás escuchando? –Exclamó Rose entonces, intentando hacerse oír por encima del bochinche general.

–Rose–Siseó Kyle entonces, tomándola por el brazo y llevándola aparte–. Me estás avergonzando. ¿Qué quieres?

–Pues yo quiero bailar–Protestó ella, pero Kyle sacudió la cabeza.

–Ahora estoy hablando con mis amigos. No vamos a bailar.

– ¿Y qué se supone que haga yo?

–Pues podrías…esperar, como la novia de Bruce. ¿Por qué no charlas con la novia de Bruce?

Rose le echó una ojeada desdeñosa a la rubia oxigenada que se hacía llamar novia del idiota de Bruce Thompson.

–Porque la novia de Bruce está muy ocupada hablando con la novia de Ethan.

– ¿Y por qué no hablas con las dos?

–Pues porque les caigo mal.

–Oh…–Kyle se lo pensó un momento, procesando la idea. Finalmente, tan desparpajado, se encogió de hombros–Bueno, Rose, no sé. Tendrás que aguantarte.

– ¿O sea que tengo que aburrirme mientras tú hablas con tus amigos? –Se indignó ella– ¿Para qué me trajiste, entonces?

–Eres mi novia. No puedo salir sin mi novia–Dijo Kyle, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo–. Yo tampoco te habría traído, de saber que te pondrías tan…insistente, pero se habría visto mal. Estoy en la misma situación que tú.

– ¿O sea que sólo me trajiste porque…no podías salir sin mí? –Rose se indignaba cada vez más y más– ¡Eso es horrible!

–No entiendo a qué te refieres.

–Claro. Tú nunca entiendes–Rose bufó, asqueada, y entonces se cruzó de brazos, profundamente resuelta–. Se acabó.

Kyle dio un respingo, por primera vez mostrando un mínimo rescoldo de interés.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que se acabó?

–Era lindo al principio, pero se ve que ya no funcionamos–Repuso ella, tan resoluta que espantaba un poco–. Y si sólo me traes porque se vería mal que no me trajeras, pues lamento decirte que no soy un accesorio.

– ¿Un qué?

Rose se preguntó si Kyle no la había oído por culpa del ruido o si en verdad era tan estúpido para desconocer la palabra accesorio. Prefirió pensar que se trataba de lo primero.

–Merezco tener a alguien que me quiera–Dijo entonces, y escondió las manos detrás de su espalda para que Kyle no viera como le temblaban–. Quiero a alguien que me quiera, y que sea capaz de dejar de estar con sus amigos al menos unos minutos para hablar conmigo.

–Oh, Rose–Kyle bufó, como si estuviera cansado–, no te pongas borde…

–Me pongo tan borde como me da la gana–Le espetó ella, y pateó el suelo para darse énfasis. Así se vio más chiquilla aún, pero no le importó–. Y tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer. Ya no eres mi novio–Declaró entonces, tajante–. Afortunadamente no lo eres.

Su frialdad endureció las facciones de su novio, volviéndolas amargas, inexpresivas.

–Como quieras–Le dijo finalmente, con voz ronca, y Rose tragó saliva para intentar simular el repentino escozor que sentía en el pecho.

–Sí–Se esforzó en decir, haciendo en verdad un esfuerzo terrible por parecer digna–. Así es: como yo quiero.

Y Rose le dio la espalda, y dejó a Kyle solo, allí, de pie como tonto. Se acercó a la barra, y pidió un trago. Dudaba que Kyle se atreviera a decirle a sus amigos que Rose acababa de dejarlo; no se habría visto bien para su imagen, habría quedado en ridículo. Él mismo era ridículo, pensó Rose, dando un gran sorbo a su trago de inquietante color morado. Ridículo, y estúpido, y un superficial de mierda.

Pero era un ridículo estúpido superficial de mierda al que ella quería mucho. ¿Cómo podía haberla dejado ir de forma tan sencilla? ¿Es que no la quería ni un poco?

Se tragó las ganas de irse al baño a llorar y se terminó el trago de un saque.

–Otro. Más cargado–Le dijo al de la barra, sintiendo como un calor etílico brotaba en sus mejillas, y el sujeto la miró raro antes de hacer su trabajo.

_Les dije que no iba a ser un drabble, pero al menos es viñeta n.n unas 800 palabras, más que eso, en realidad, pero se entiende. No llega a mil. ¡Gracias por leer! Muchos besos._


	3. Si puedes, llámame

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

_Gracias a _Viian Jntte M _por su Review. Creo que este es más cortito que el otro, ¡espero guste! Gracias por leer. Muchos besos._

**Si Puedes, Llámame**

_Call me maybe, por Carly Rae Jepsen_

Rose llevaba encima tres tragos morados, uno rosado y dos amarillos cuando sus ojos se toparon con un chico guapo al otro lado de la fiesta, un rubio que podría irle muy bien.

Que quede claro: Rose definitivamente no era la clase de chica que se acerca a hablar con un chico así porque sí, sólo porque le parecía lindo. Pero había tomado un poco de más –un poco mucho–, y, si bien no sabía quién era el sujeto, tampoco le importaba. Esa noche estaba al límite de la borrachera por depresión y por lo tanto, preocupantemente descontrolada. Más tarde lamentaría no haber tenido a Miranda a su lado, para controlarla, pero por entonces, se sentía muy osada y _cool_. Y la música, ruidosa y ridícula, vana, la acompañaba.

El chico estaba con sus amigos, pero eso tampoco la detuvo, literalmente pasó de ellos. El grupo entero la miró con cara rara, esa mirada que se le suele dedicar a los ebrios molestos, más precisamente, pero Rose se limitó a acercarse al rubio alto con gafas. Quizá, además de lo carilindo, le había llamado la atención el hecho de que alguien usara gafas en una discoteca. No era algo que se viera seguido.

Pues entonces Rose se detuvo frente a él, toqueteándose el vestido con lentejuelas y sacudiendo el vaso vacío en la mano.

–Ey–Le dijo entonces, sin más preámbulos, sin presentarse, sin nada–, puede que te parezca un poco loco, pero…estás muy lindo–Y le sonrió, ampliamente, y los amigos del chico empezaron a reírse entre dientes. El chico en cuestión, sin embargo, enrojeció hasta las orejas–. Llámame si quieres–Remató, sacudiendo el vaso en su mano, y los amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

–Vamos a buscar unos tragos–Le gritó uno, y Rose no le hizo ni caso.

–Te dejamos…_divertirte_–Añadió otro, y el grupito se marchó entre risotadas, dejando a su amigo desamparado frente a la imparable Rose.

El chico se caló las gafas golpeándolas con la base de la mano, y los contempló marchar sin decir nada, con expresión estupefacta. Entonces miró a Rose. La muchacha soltó una carcajada, y el muchacho se mostró todavía más atónito.

–Me olvidé de darte mi número. ¿Tienes un papel? –Le preguntó, y él se encogió de hombros, mostrándole lo único que llevaba en las manos: una servilleta sucia–Gracias–Rose la tomó con dedos ligeros y, ante su mirada incrédula, sacó su labial de la cartera y garabateó su número con él–. Listo–Y le dio la servilleta–. Si puedes llámame mañana, porque después me voy a un internado dónde no funcionan los celulares. Lo sé, es raro.

El muchacho miró la servilleta, luego la miró a ella, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Rose ya le daba la espalda y se alejaba muy campante a bailar con cierto descontrol en la pista. A lo lejos vio a Kyle, su ex novio hacía cosa de veinte minutos, y tenía esa cara que ponía cuando se estaba muriendo de rabia. Rose se echó a reír, empezando a saltar al ritmo de una canción ridículamente pegadiza, y ni por un fugaz segundo pasó por su mente la idea de que, al día siguiente, se sentiría la peor porquería del mundo.


	4. Esto es amor

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

_Gracias a _Samfj, Derama17, Lily Loop, Dom Jackson, Bella Valentía y Viian Jntte M _por sus Reviews. Bueno, aquí el siguiente. Gracias por leer (Hasta me han agregado a Favs *u* Gracias por eso!). ¡Muchos besos!_

**Esto Es Amor**

_This is love,__por Will. y Eva Simons_

Pocas cosas odiaba Scorpius tanto como las discotecas. Todo eso era culpa de sus amigos, que lo habían llevado arrastrando hasta ahí para que se distrajera. Aunque realmente, la idea que ellos tenían de distracción distaba mucho de ser la suya: prefería quedarse en casa, celebrando la llegada del año nuevo con su guitarra, en paz.

Pero no; tenían que ir a la disco. Ya lo habían rozado decenas de tipos sudorosos, sus axilas mugrientas, le habían tirado humo de cigarrillo en la cara y volcado un vaso que olía a alcohol fino encima de su camisa preferida. Y odiaba esa maldita música, rebotando una y otra vez. _Dum, dum, dum._

Ni siquiera había podido pasar al baño, para colmo ese antro asqueroso ofrecía sexo gratuito. Scorpius estaba simplemente asqueado. Quería irse a casa.

Entonces se le acercó una chica, preciosa, maravillosa, la perfecta e impresionante Rose Weasley. Llevaba un vestido negro con lentejuelas, y una actitud cómica, como si hubiera tomado de más. A los amigos de Scorpius les había hecho gracia: Rose Weasley había bebido al punto ingente de ofrecérsele en bandeja al fracasado de Scorpius. Lo dejaron solo con ella, creyendo que eso lo molestaría, quizá que huiría tras ellos.

Pero Scorpius se quedó. Y entonces Rose le ofreció su número, así sin más. Para que la llamara. Aquello no tenía precedentes.

Scorpius llevaba enamorado de ella –en secreto, su más oscuro secreto– más tiempo del que podía recordar. Pero ella siempre había actuado como si lo despreciara. Incluso ahora, que compartían torre como premios anuales que eran, seguía mirándolo como si fuera un insecto fácil de ignorar. Pero ahora Rose no lo había mirado como a un bicho. Ahora Rose quería que la llamara. Y Scorpius, quien era tan sociable como una anémona, iba a hacerlo.

Siempre había sabido que la quería, y siempre, y trágicamente, había sabido que ella a él no. La realidad había sido dura, pero había sabido llevarlo. Pero ahora…quizá hasta sentía lo mismo que él. Y si eso no era amor, ¿Entonces qué? Y él lo haría, la llamaría. Como que se llamaba Scorpius.

No les dijo nada a los chicos, no quería oír sus burlas. Con suerte, la borrachera que se habían agarrado en esa horrenda discoteca les bastaría para olvidarse de su encuentro con Rose. Al otro día, mientras empaquetaba todas las cosas para Hogwarts a las apuradas, igual que todos los años, decidió que la llamaría. Al fin ese condenado aparato servía para algo. Pero cuando la llamó, con las manos temblorosas y el cuerpo en tensión…

– ¿Hola? –Contestó Rose, con voz ronca, y Scorpius reconoció el habla de alguien con resaca. Sus amigos pasaban la noche en su casa muchas veces en esas mismas condiciones. Scorpius decidió ignorar el hecho de que había reconocido la voz de Rose incluso estando resacosa.

–Hola…–Repuso Scorpius, pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

– ¿Quién habla?

–Soy yo–Dijo, y al instante se sintió idiota. "Yo, Scorpius. Qué listo eres"–. Scorpius.

–…

–Ayer me diste tu número, en esa discoteca…–Scorpius aguardó, a ver si al menos _así _se acordaba de él. Demonios, ¿Cuántos "Scorpius" podía conocer? Pero entonces lo sobrevino un silencio, un silencio horrendo, y Rose colgó.


	5. Chance

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

_Gracias a _Samfj, Viian Jnette M_ y _Pabel Moonlight_ por sus Reviews. Pues este me salió un toque más largo que el otro. Y es la primera canción de mi elección personal que vemos en el fic. Es que tenía que poner algo argentino en este reto, y los de Attaque 77 son una masa. Este tema es hermoso._

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

**Chance**

_Por Attaque 77_

Habían pasado dos días desde que Scorpius había regresado a la escuela. Esa mañana, ignorando francamente su desayuno, contemplaba a Rose, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con su mejor amiga, Miranda Finnigan, y también con su primo más cercano Albus Potter. Y, si bien era raro, también estaba Lily Potter, la hermana menor de éste y una chica con la que Rose no solía desayunar (Sí: Scorpius había hecho sus averiguaciones; ciertamente acosando un poco a la prima de Miranda Finnigan, la mejor amiga de Rose, pero las había hecho). Rose parecía lejana a todos ellos entonces, sentada a la mesa comiendo apenas.

Scorpius la analizó, tal y cómo había hecho la noche anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior a esa… ¿por qué había colgado? Ella le había dado su número, por lo que evidentemente _había querido _que él la llamara. ¿Y entonces por qué le había cortado el teléfono así? Ni siquiera lo había mirado las veces que se cruzaban en la torre de premios anuales, apenas había respondido a sus "buenos días", para huir desesperadamente a su cuarto después. Pero, así y todo, Scorpius no se había atrevido a confrontarla en la torre.

Así que decidió interceptarla en un pasillo, en un hueco entre clase y clase. De hecho, lo decidió en el momento, al haberla visto.

–Rose–La llamó, en un ataque insólito de valentía, y al instante se arrepintió. La muchacha se detuvo en seco, y notó que empalidecía al mirarlo.

Ella lo miró en silencio, aguardando. Y Scorpius, ahora que tenía su atención, simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Entonces simplemente sonrió, inseguro, deseando tener brazos menos largos y no usar esas ridículas gafas de marco grueso que hacían que su prima Daisy lo llamara "hipster arrepentido". Se las acomodó empujándolas con la base de la mano, un tic nervioso que no podía quitarse, y continuó sonriendo.

–Hola–Dijo finalmente, y se mordió la lengua. "Vaya, Scorpius, hola. Eres tan locuaz."

–Hola–Repuso Rose, ahora menos asustada y más inquisitiva. Enarcó las cejas, aguardando algo más, y Scorpius decidió que empezaba a hablar antes de que se pusiera más idiota.

Acababa de iniciar una conversación con una chica desconocida. Una conversación con una chica desconocida que además era la hermosa Rose Weasley, su amor platónico desde primero. Sí, así de patético era.

Pero Scorpius no sabía qué decir; iba a hablarle de la llamada, de lo que había pasado, pero, sin saber cómo ni por qué, terminó hablándole de la tarea de Encantamientos. Rose parece confusa, pero responde con propiedad. No sólo era hermosa, sino que era lista. Era maravillosa.

–Sí, bueno, siempre la hago, por las dudas de que la pida–Scorpius sonrió de nuevo–. El profesor Flitwick siempre está en las pequeñeces–Supo que había entrado en demasiada confianza cuando hizo un chiste, uno de esos chistes tontos que contaba su padre siempre; se sintió idiota, y esperó que la muchacha se largara. Pero Rose sonrió.

–Siempre en los problemas que están a su altura–Dijo, para el colmo de los colmos siguiéndole la broma fatal, y Scorpius no se lo podía creer.

Sus ojos eran brillantes y hermosos, como gemas. Podía ver su propio reflejo en ellos, así de relucientes eran. Quizá algún día, tal como se veía reflejado en ellos, pudiera ver reflejadas sus emociones también. No iba a desaprovechar las oportunidades. Aquello empezaba aquel día, pero no iba a permitir que terminara así. De ninguna forma.

– ¿Vas para la clase de Encantamientos, no? –Le preguntó Rose, y Scorpius asintió velozmente.

– ¿Te puedo acompañar? Quiero decir–Rectificó, tocándose la nuca y revolviéndose el pelo–, te puedo acompañar, ya que vamos para el mismo lado…

–Claro. Por eso preguntaba–Repuso Rose con una sonrisa conciliadora. Era como si le diera una oportunidad, una chance de conocerla.

–Mi chance es hoy–Murmuró Scorpius, y Rose lo miró frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

– ¿Qué dices?

–Oh, no, nada–El muchacho enrojeció un poco, maldiciéndose en todos los idiomas que conocía, y ambos iniciaron el camino hacia el aula del profesor Flitwick.


	6. Me haces sentir

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

_Gracias a_ Pabel Moonlight, Samfj _y_ gina lara _por sus Reviews. En mi opinión es en este capítulo cuando las cosas empiezan a tomar colorido. Espero que les guste! Gracias por leer (:_

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

**Me haces sentir**

_You Make Me Feel, por Cobra Starship_

Cuando Rose entró a su torre esa tarde, se encontró con Scorpius tocando la guitarra. Estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía para percatarse de su llegada, por lo que Rose se deslizó a través de la puerta, silenciosa, y se detuvo allí, a escuchar. A mirar.

Los dedos de Scorpius se movían muy rápido a través del instrumento, sus movimientos parecían fluir libremente en él, creando magia, una magia que Rose desconocía completamente, a base de melodías. Y entonces empezó a cantar. Tenía la voz más dulce que ella hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo. Incluso para una canción tan complicada como esa, con tantos acordes y tantas florituras, la llevaba de manera exquisita. Parecía sencillamente un maestro.

Entonces apartó los ojos de las enrevesadas partituras, alzando la vista, y sus ojos se toparon con Rose. Scorpius dio respingo tal que por poco se cayó del apoyabrazos donde estaba sentado.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! –Exclamó Rose, avergonzándose de su actitud de niña chismosa–No quise asustarte. Tampoco quería espiar–Se apresuró a añadir–. Simplemente me quedé…embelesada, ¿Sabes? Tocas realmente bien.

Scorpius se irguió de golpe al escucharla.

– ¿En serio lo crees? –Le preguntó, con interés evidente, y una sonrisa se insinuó en sus labios. Tenía una forma de sonreír tan cálida que Rose nunca podía evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

–Pues sí. Eres brillante. De hecho, me da envidia–Añadió en tono de burla al tiempo que Scorpius se sonrojaba–. Tomé un par de clases hace tiempo, y ni siquiera llegué a tocar el maldito Himno de la Alegría completo.

– ¿En serio? Porque yo podría…–Scorpius se levantó de repente, desperdigando las partituras por el suelo.

– ¿Enseñarme? –Concluyó Rose, ayudándolo a recoger todas las páginas. El muchacho asintió–Pues me encantaría. Si llego a tocar una mínima parte de lo bien que lo haces tú, pues estoy hecha.

Scorpius se ruborizó un poco ante el cumplido, pero Rose fingió no darse cuenta. No quería ponerlo nervioso. O más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Rose se había quedado simplemente aterrada al escuchar a Scorpius al otro lado de la línea, en su resacoso día post-discoteca. Había cortado la comunicación, desesperada, por a su entender tres muy sabias razones: La primera: ella acababa de cortar con su novio, insinuarse a otro chico estaba mal. La segunda: ese chico era Scorpius, y a Rose simplemente no le agradaba, y pues su nombre hablaba por él, nadie en su familia lo quería tampoco. Y la tercera…Scorpius Malfoy siempre le había gustado.

Rose sabía que acababa de cortar con su novio. Sabía que estaba mal que le gustara Scorpius, pero él era demasiado encantador para poder evitarlo. La forma que tenía de sonreír, la forma que tenía de mirarla, la hacía pensar que veía algo en ella, algo maravilloso que Rose simplemente no sabía que tenía, pero que estaba ahí.

Se sentaron ambos en el sofá, Scorpius sosteniendo la guitarra y Rose arrimándose a él para poder ver los acordes.

–Pues lo que estaba tocando no es tan difícil como parece–Le dijo él, y Rose le lanzó una mirada escéptica–. ¡En serio! Mira, empieza por Fa. ¿Te sabes Fa?

–Eso creo. Detesto los sostenidos–Gruñó, ubicando los dedos sobre las cuerdas indicadas. Scorpius acercó una mano, y la puso sobre la suya, acomodándole los dedos de forma correcta.

–Así está mejor–Hizo una suave presión sobre su mano al acomodarla, y Rose se volvió a mirarlo para decirle que las cuerdas le dolían.

Pero entonces lo notó tan cerca, tan repentinamente cerca, que la garganta se le secó. Scorpius alzó la vista también, extrañado por su silencio, y entonces estuvieron cerca, pero cerca de verdad. Su perfume, sus ojos, su expresión desconcertada. Y un poco maravillada también, esa forma que tenía de mirarla como si en verdad creyera que ella era una maravilla.

–Me gustas–Dijo de repente, en voz baja, y a Rose se le abrió la boca. Lo había esperado, quizá lo había _deseado_, pero no así–. Me haces sentir feliz. Puedo hacerte feliz–Le dijo entonces, y tomó la mano de Rose cuando ella soltó la guitarra–. Pese a todo.

Y entonces la besó, suave y tímidamente al principio, y luego se inclinó sobre ella, y Rose le echó los brazos al cuello y lo empujó sobre ella en el sofá, y la guitarra golpeó contra el suelo pero a nadie le importó.

Cuando se apartaron, ambos intentaron recuperar el aliento al tiempo que se miraban con ojos brillantes. Y algo en el interior de Rose se desplomó.

–Tú también me haces sentir feliz–No pudo evitar decirle, pero su expresión, sus sentimientos no podían ser más tristes–. Pero eres demasiado bueno para mí. Soy una mala persona, no debí hacer esto. No puedo hacer esto–Rose se apartó de él, levantándose del sofá–. Acabo de cortar con mi novio. Creo que no sería justo para ninguno de los tres que haya algo entre nosotros.

Hubo un silencio.

–Entiendo–Scorpius, lejos de estar molesto, la miraba con ojos tristes. Rose no pudo resistirlo y subió las escaleras, para encerrarse en su habitación. Quería llorar.


	7. Nada que perder

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

_Gracias a_ Dom Jackson, Roulimystic, Samfj _y_ gina lara _por sus Reviews. Bueno, aquí vengo con el siguiente! Este es uno de mis favoritos (Aunque creo que casi todos a partir del anterior lo son). La segunda canción que viene por mi propia elección, que por cierto, es pintada para el capítulo. Un beso a todas, gracias por leer!_

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

**Nada que perder**

_Nothing to lose, por Bret Michaels y Miley Cyrus_

Aquella noche, Rose estaba sola, rumiando su depresión con la única compañía de la ruidosa lluvia al otro lado de la ventana. Todo el asunto de Kyle todavía la tenía angustiada. Lo había querido durante mucho tiempo como para no sentir su falta, incluso cuando ya realmente había dejado de sentirse de la misma forma.

Y luego estaba Scorpius. Scorpius no parecía haber perdido las esperanzas con ella, y después de todo, Rose tampoco. Era como un bonito rayo de sol, después de lo angustiada que se sentía con todo el asunto de su ruptura. En medio de toda la oscuridad.

No sólo le resultaba imposible que no le gustara; A Rose empezaba a hacérsele imposible no quererlo.

Y esa noche, sola y triste, en su maldita torre de premios anuales, acurrucada en el sillón alimentándose de su propia autocompasión, lo vio aparecer. Y él se acercó, empapado, después de la lluvia. Y quizá no tenía nada que perder con él, y mucho que ganar.

–Sólo a ti se te ocurre salir sin capa–Le dijo Rose, incorporándose en su asiento. Ella no lo sabía, pasarían muchos años antes de que lo supiera, pero en realidad se había quedado despierta esperándolo a él.

–Sólo a mí se me ocurre salir, en realidad–Scorpius le sonrió, sacándose los anteojos para secarlos. Tenía los ojos celestes, muy celestes, y las pestañas mojadas.

– ¿Por qué saliste? –Le preguntó Rose entonces, en voz baja, viéndolo colgar la chaqueta diligentemente en el perchero. La camiseta, también empapada, se pegaba a su piel– ¿Por una chica?

Scorpius dejó su chaqueta, y se empujó los anteojos con la base de la mano antes de mirarla fijamente. Sus ojos tenían esa cosa brillante, como una película de lluvia. Pero también mucha seriedad. Y una franqueza aplastante.

–Por una chica regresé–Dijo, y Rose enrojeció, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. No era habitual en ella el sonrojarse.

Scorpius acortó la distancia que los separaba, goteando sobre el suelo. Rose se puso de pie, y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Por un instante, se sintió ridícula con su pijama de conejitos. Los anteojos de Scorpius volvieron a resbalar, y el volvió a empujarlos con la base de la mano, poniéndolos en su sitio. Y entonces Rose mandó todo a la mierda.

Cayeron sobre el sofá, en medio de un beso frenético dónde las manos no eran suficientes y la ropa era demasiada; y apagaron las velas de la habitación, dejando que la lluvia fuera único testigo de lo que allí ocurría.

Rose sintió como un nudo se aferraba fuertemente a su garganta, y la atacaban unas persistentes ganas de llorar. Porque entonces lo supo. No había otra explicación para lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, no existía más que una.

–No quiero quererte–Le dijo en un ataque de sinceridad, sintiendo su agitada respiración en la garganta–. Pero te quiero. Y si te quiero, ¿Tú podrías quererme también? –Y la voz se le rompió– ¿Es mucho lo que pido?

Scorpius la miró con esos ojos que podían brillar mucho aún en la oscuridad. Su mirada era tan franca y solemne como al principio.

–Te quiero–Le dijo Scorpius entonces. Y el nudo en su garganta se relajó, y Rose pudo respirar en paz. Pudo sentir en paz–, pero no porque me lo pides. Te quiero porque es lo que te mereces.

Y todo lo demás fueron chispas mágicas, y roces y caricias, y besos húmedos y suspiros veleidosos. Dos corazones latiendo desesperados, frenéticos el uno por el otro, y nada más. Nada más que ellos dos.

Y en la oscuridad de la noche, se amaron con una entrega desmesurada y hermosa, y en efecto, Rose nada perdió, nada más que sus miedos. Y ganaría demasiado. Demasiado amor.


	8. Alas

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

_Gracias a _samfj, Roulimystic, Isag, Pabel Moonlight, gina lara_ y _Kirisuke_ por sus Reviews. (Ey, tuve MUCHÍSIMOS Reviews en este capi! *Llora de felicidad :'D*). Bueno, este capítulo me hace un poco de gracia. Requirió un poco de esfuerzo encontrarle la vuelta a esta canción –no es de mis favoritas precisamente, ajaja–, y aquí lo tienen. Gracias por leer, muchos besos!_

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

**Alas**

_Wings, por Little Mix_

A nadie le gustaba la idea de que Scorpius y Rose fueran pareja. Primeramente, él era un paria que nadie sabía por qué había terminado en Gryffindor, teniendo en cuenta su feo historial familiar; y ella era la menos floja de una generación de chicas flojas –nadie creía que fuera realmente lista, incluso aunque fuera Premio Anual–, y ahora era una zorra por estar saliendo con el paria, después de acabar de cortar con el golpeador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, el grandioso y maravillo Kyle.

Todos ardían de rabia, a nadie le gustaba. Todos opinaban. Pero Rose se sentía por encima de ellos.

Albus no había querido opinar, se había mantenido al margen. Lily simplemente le había dicho que Malfoy no era tan feo, y si ella lo quería, pues era suficiente. Para Rose también era suficiente. Lo quería, y punto. Él la quería, desinteresadamente. Con eso alcanzaba.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que uno debía sobreponerse a las habladurías de la gente, que debía sentirse por encima de eso, que no la limitaran. Pues Rose sentía que nada de eso la tocaba, como si volara en un cielo mucho más alto que todas esas miserias.

Esa mañana cuando entró en el gran comedor, el equipo completo de Quidditch de Gryffindor la fulminó con la mirada, con la clara intención de verse amenazadores. Rose se sentó a la mesa, ignorándolos completamente, y pudo imaginarse el humo saliendo de las orejas de Kyle.

Scorpius llegó poco después, detrás de ella, fingiendo abrochar el cierre de su mochila para no tener que enfrentarse directamente al odio colectivo. Se acomodó las gafas, golpeándolas con la base de la mano, y miró a su alrededor con una incomodidad patente. Todo el equipo de Quidditch se olvidó de Rose, y lo miraron como basiliscos a él.

– ¡Scorpius! –Lo saludó Rose entonces, realmente loca y enamorada, y corrió hasta él, dándole el mejor beso público en la historia del gran comedor (que hasta dónde sabía, ya había tenido muchos) –Ven, siéntate conmigo–Le dijo, y lo arrastró hasta su asiento.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Le preguntó Scorpius, ahora a su lado.

– ¿El qué? ¿Besarte? –Rose se encogió de hombros, en actitud retadora–. Si van a hablar, que hablen bien.

– ¿Bien? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Que sepan la suerte que tengo–Le sonrió ella, tomando una tostada–. Y que sientan mucha envidia.

–Sabes que eso no es cierto…

–Lo es. Mira a la ridícula novia de Bruce Thompson. Sí, la teñida de rubio. Te mira con deseo felino–Rose le sacó la lengua, y la muchacha dio un respingo, indignada, apartando la vista velozmente–. Se aburre mucho con Bruce, la pobre. Sabe que tú eres más divertido. Y eso que no sabe lo que pasa en nuestra cama.

–Rose–Se quejó Albus antes de que Scorpius pudiera soltar palabra–, por Merlín, estamos en la hora del desayuno… ¿Podrías al menos no mencionar esos detalles frente a mí?

–A mí tampoco me gusta que hables de eso frente a tu primo–Apostilló Scorpius, visiblemente incómodo.

Rose se encogió de hombros, e intercambió una sonrisa con Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué ortodoxos eran! Nada podía estropearle el humor. Ni siquiera ver cómo la novia de Bruce Thompson volvía a mirar a Scorpius con disimulo. Sus alas seguían elevándola lejos.


	9. ¿Quién necesita mirar?

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

_Gracias a _Samfj, gina lara, Pabel Moonlight, Roulimystic, Kirisuke y Alfilblanco_ por sus fantásticos Reviews, son geniales! Aquí con el siguiente capítulo n.n Me tardé más de lo normal, y encima este capítulo es requeté cortito aslkdjf. Trataré de subir el siguiente en un par de días! ¡Gracias por leer!_

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

**¿Quién necesita mirar?**

_Por Noel Schajris_

Esa tarde estaba Scorpius y sus tres mejores amigos sentados bajo un árbol, en los jardines. Sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a reincidir con el tema. Matt, por ejemplo, le estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que Scorpius hacía con la guitarra para ser normal.

– ¿Cómo están las cosas con Rose? –Le preguntó Matt y Scorpius dejó de tocar.

"Ahí va."

–Perfectas–Enarcó las cejas–. ¿Pero en serio quieres hablar de eso?

–Es que sigo sin entenderlo. Seguimos–Rectificó, y Jordan y Roger asintieron–. ¿Por qué ella?

–Pues porque la quiero–Repuso él con serenidad.

– ¿Y no puedes querer a otra? –Exclamó Matt, y Scorpius dejó la guitarra a un lado con un suspiro.

–El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor te va a romper las piernas–Añadió Jordan con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Y no te ofendas–Concluyó Roger en tono flemático–, pero ya eres suficientemente paria dentro tu casa como para dejar que algo como esto lo empeore. De paria a paria te lo digo.

Roger Avery era muy paria dentro de Ravenclaw, y siempre habían sido solidarios mutuamente. Scorpius creía en las buenas intenciones de sus amigos, pero simplemente no había nada que hacer.

–No hay nada que hacer–Les dijo entonces, encogiéndose de hombros–. Sé que sus intenciones son buenas, y en verdad lo aprecio, pero la quiero. La quiero, y mierda, no puedo evitarlo. No lo elegí. De hecho–Añadió, sonriendo–, creo que la he querido durante toda mi vida. Y ella ahora me quiere también. No me importa mi reputación, ni el tamaño de los puños de Kyle Johnson, ni nada. Sólo me importa ella.

Se hizo una breve pausa, en la que todos lo miraron como anonadados.

–Bueno–Matt alzó las manos, rindiéndose al fin. O al menos de momento–. El amor es ciego y sordo.

–El amor es el amor, ¿Quién necesita mirar? –Repuso Scorpius, y sus tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada antes de echarse a reír– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Qué pasa? ¡Lo cursi que te oíste! –Exclamó Jordan– ¡Deberíamos sacrificarte y ahorrarte el padecimiento!

Y continuaron bromeando, desenfadadamente, y Scorpius decidió guardarse su opinión de que en eso no había nada de padecimiento. Scorpius era muy feliz. Rose era suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Más que suficiente. Cuando estaba con ella, no veía nada más que a ella, no había nada más a su alrededor. Nada más importaba.


	10. Encontramos el amor

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

_Gracias a_ Pabel Moonlight, aradia110, Roulimystic, Viian Jntte M, gina lara y _por sus Reviews. Bueno, sé que subí otro anteayer, según me indica la página, pero fue demasiado corto y de todas formas tuve muchos lindos Reviews y me dieron ganas de subirlo. Gracias a todas las que agregan a favoritos, follows y demás, me encantaría un Review suyo (indirecta, ajaja). Ya qué, a veces uno no tiene tiempo para dejar un comentario. Gracias por leer. Y Esto ya es largo. Les dejo!_

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

**Encontramos el amor**

_We Found Love, por Rihanna y Calvin Harris_

A veces todo puede parecer muy desolado.

Cuando Rose y Scorpius terminaron la escuela, las cosas se pusieron un poco más difíciles. Mucho más difíciles, dijo Rose, aunque Scorpius intentó aplacarla un poco. La cosa entre ellos iba en serio.

En sí mismo, el hecho no suponía ningún problema. Los dos se querían, y eran felices juntos. Así de simple y agradable.

Pero ahora tenían que empezar a actuar como adultos, y eso significaba que no podían hacer como hasta entonces, desentendiéndose de la opinión ajena y simulando que eran sólo ellos en el mundo. Por empezar tenían que decírselo a sus familias.

–Hablé con mis papás hoy–Le dijo Rose a Scorpius esa tarde, cuando se juntaron a tomar un café en un bar muy coqueto en Londres. Era bastante caro, pero Scorpius siempre insistía en invitarla y su padre lo llenaba de dinero, así que Rose no se quejaba. Al menos, no mucho.

– ¿En serio? –Scorpius dejó de revolver su café, mirándola con atención.

–Pues sí. Papá se puso un poco raro al principio, como en estado de shock, ¿Me entiendes? Pero luego espabiló y acabó por resignarse–Rose se rió al recordarlo–. Su cara fue tan divertida…mamá simplemente me preguntó qué pensaba hacer "ése chico" con su vida–Le echó una mirada divertida a Scorpius, quien sonrió suavemente–. Quizá no le gustó mucho que le dijera que no ibas a estudiar Derecho Mágico, o Medimagia, o alguna de esas cosas tan difíciles que le gustan tanto, pero al menos no puso pegas. De hecho–Rose mordió una masita–, llegué a la conclusión de que se lo tomaron relativamente bien, considerando las circunstancias pasadas (Ya sabes a qué me refiero). No parecían contentos, pero tampoco estaban molestos. Estaban más bien…resignados–se encogió de hombros con ligereza, y se metió la masita entera a la boca–. Es un avance. ¿Y bien, no me dices nada?

Scorpius bajó la mirada hasta posarla en el café, y los anteojos le resbalaron lentamente por el puente de la nariz.

–También yo hablé con mis padres hoy.

– ¿De veras? –Exclamó Rose, sonriendo ampliamente– ¡Estamos más conectados de lo que creía! ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Tu padre también quedó en shock?

Scorpius les dio un golpe con la base de la mano a los anteojos, y alzó los hombros, repentinamente serio.

–Mi padre no me habla.

Los sobrevino un silencio, un silencio espeso y potente. Rose se sintió infinitamente mal por Scorpius.

–Puedo hablar con él…–Se ofreció, poniendo una mano sobre la suya, pero Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

–Sólo sería para peor–Repuso entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos–. Y va a herirte–Entonces alzó la vista, y sonrió al mirarla–. Pero gracias.

–Sabes que te quiero, ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó Rose con voz preocupada. Él asintió, cabizbajo.

–Lo sé–Murmuró–. Yo también te quiero.

–Podemos con esto–Repuso ella entonces, apretándole la mano–. Saldremos adelante.

Rose en verdad quería a Scorpius, con todo lo que ella era, y estaba decidida a dar todo de sí por él, por ambos. Más allá de que se hubiera vuelto menos luminoso que antes, menos sonrisas y más silencios, seguía siendo él, y lo amaba por eso. En su momento él la había iluminado en sus momentos desafortunados. Ahora ella intentaría darle luz a sus peores desesperanzas.

–Una vez que hemos encontrado el amor–Le dijo finalmente–, no lo dejaremos ir.


	11. Nunca volveremos a estar juntos

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

_Gracias a_ aradia110, gina lara, Roulimystic, AmyGlml, Pabel Moonlight, Dominique Jackson, Isagraterolg y ChocolaFudge_ por sus Reviews. Este va a ser el capítulo más largo de todo el fic, y siendo franca, mi favorito. Creo que es lo más adulto y realista, más…consistente que haya escrito hasta ahora. Es muy real, o eso espero. ¡Gracias por leer! Muchos besos_.

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

**Nunca volveremos a estar juntos**

_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, por Taylor Swift_

Las cosas se volvieron más complicadas. Más aún. Se habían mudado juntos, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Scorpius había perdido su empleo. Rose trabajaba demasiado. Scorpius dejaba la tapa del inodoro arriba. Rose dejaba pelos en el lavamanos. Scorpius gritaba cuando estaba enojado. Rose daba portazos dramáticos. Scorpius seguía sin hablar con su padre. El padre de Rose se metía demasiado.

–Estoy reventada–Masculló Rose al llegar a casa aquella noche, dejándose caer en el sofá. Cerró los ojos, deseando poder relajarse un poco.

–Hola–Scorpius se había sentado a su lado, y ahora le tocaba el cabello. Rose frunció el entrecejo y se apartó un poco, arisca.

–Estoy cansada, Scorpius–Le dijo, y lo oyó suspirar.

– ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme "hola"? –Le preguntó con acritud, y Rose abrió un único ojo.

–Perdóname–Se acomodó sobre él, cerrando los ojos de nuevo–. Es que estoy reventada…

–Hoy subió Vincent–Le contó Scorpius, refiriéndose al dueño del edificio–. Nos subió el alquiler.

Rose abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo como un peso nuevo se cernía sobre ella.

– ¡Maldito sea! –Exclamó– ¡Ya nos robaba suficiente con la renta anterior! ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

–Supongo que tendremos que recortar gastos–Repuso Scorpius con sensatez, y Rose respiró hondo, intentando alejar una repentina sensación de agobio.

–Tienes razón, tienes razón. Hay que economizar, eso es todo.

Por eso Scorpius puso el grito en el cielo al día siguiente, al verla aparecer con una bolsa muy pituca que parecía gritar "provengo de una tienda carísima".

– ¿Qué es eso? –Le espetó apenas la vio entrar, agotada pero toda sonriente.

– ¿El qué? –Y entonces reparó en la bolsa– ¡Ah! Pues unos zapatos. ¿No son preciosos? –Los sacó de la caja, enseñándoselos a su ahora furibundo novio–Y con la tarjeta de crédito tenía un diez por ciento de descuento…

– ¿Usaste la tarjeta de crédito? –Exclamó Scorpius, haciéndola detenerse en seco–Rose, ¿Qué parte de "recortar gastos" no te quedó clara anoche?

–Son sólo unos zapatos…

– ¿Sólo unos zapatos? ¡Tengo una madre, Rose, sé cuánto cuestan esta clase de zapatos!

– ¿Tanto vas a molestarte? –Rose empezaba a molestarse también– ¿Sólo porque me di un pequeño gusto?

– ¡No estamos en condiciones de darnos gustos!

– ¿En serio? –Rose dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa, enojada– ¿Y qué me dices de esas ridículas púas de los Angry Birds?

–Eso…ya hablamos de eso–Scorpius se rascó la cabeza, momentáneamente ofuscado–. ¡No estábamos mal económicamente entonces!

– ¡Nunca compro nada para mí! –Le chilló Rose a su vez, pateando el suelo como siempre hacía cuando estaba al límite– ¡Pago la renta, compro la comida, llevo tu maldita ropa a la lavandería y la semana pasada cambiamos las cuerdas de tu maldita guitarra! ¿Quieres que siga? ¿Qué haces tú para solventar todo esto, Scorpius, eh? ¡Nada! ¡La única que trae dinero a esta casa soy yo!

Rose se detuvo, agitada, intentando recuperar el aliento. Miró a Scorpius, y entonces algo en sus ojos le dijo que se había pasado.

–Oh, Merlín. No quise decir eso.

Pero Scorpius ya se iba a la habitación.

–Sí que quisiste.

– ¡No, no quise! –Rose lo siguió hasta el cuarto, y se quedó de piedra al verlo meter sus camisas favoritas en una mochila– ¿Qué haces?

–Dejar de ser una carga–Scorpius tomó su guitarra y la metió dentro del estuche–. Dejar de ser un parásito.

– ¡Oh, por favor, no! –Exclamó Rose, horrorizada– ¡Nunca dije algo así!

–No hace falta–Y se echó la guitarra al hombro, y la apartó suavemente para salir por la puerta. Rose volvió a correr tras él.

– ¡No hagas esto! ¡Lo siento! –Pero Scorpius ya había salido, dando un portazo. Rose se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, y se echó a llorar.

A la mañana siguiente estaba Rose en la puerta de la casa de Matt. El joven abrió la puerta, en pijama y con cara de dormido, y se espantó al ver a la chica en el umbral, con el maquillaje corrido y el pelo alborotado.

– ¡Rose!

–Hola, Matt. ¿Puedo hablar con Scorpius? –Suplicó ella, con voz ronca.

Matt se alzó de hombros, y la dejó pasar. Scorpius estaba sentado sobre la pequeña encimera, comiéndose una porción de pizza vieja. Su rostro se volvió inexpresivo al verla.

–Hola–Murmuró Rose.

–Hola–Scorpius se apartó de la encimera, dejando la pizza a un lado. La miró con ojos preocupados–. No has dormido, ¿Cierto?

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

–Soy una mierda.

Scorpius ladeó la cabeza, soltando un suspiro.

–No eres una mierda.

–Sí, soy una mierda. Una mierda que te ama, y que lo siente–A Rose le temblaba el labio inferior, y la voz también–. ¿Podrías perdonar a una mierda arrepentida?

Scorpius se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso con sabor a pizza. Oyeron a Matt bufar a sus espaldas.

–Estaré mirando la tele, por si me necesitan.

–Te perdono–Le dijo Scorpius finalmente, ambos pasando del pobre Matt–. Anoche llamaron. Creo que tengo trabajo.

Y así Scorpius, su guitarra y sus camisas favoritas volvieron al departamento. La armonía y felicidad de la reconciliación dudaron un par de semanas, pero luego todo volvió a cernirse sobre ellos. Simplemente, peleaban demasiado.

Scorpius entró esa noche, definitivamente reventado, y se encontró a Rose esperándolo en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos.

–Amor, ¿Qué haces despierta?

– ¿Dónde has estado?

–Vaya bienvenida.

– ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? –Insistió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

–Pues porque trabajo.

–Pues a mí no me gusta este trabajo.

–Primero te quejabas porque no trabajaba, y ahora que trabajo te quejas igual.

– ¡No es tan así! ¡Pero ya ni siquiera te veo!

– ¡El dinero no viene gratis! –Le espetó Scorpius– ¡Hay que hacer sacrificios!

– ¿A qué precio? ¡Nunca te veo, y cuando nos vemos, peleamos!

–A ver, ¿Y dime quién tuvo la culpa la última vez?

– ¡Oh, no empieces! –Rose se levantó del sillón, yendo a la habitación, y Scorpius fue tras ella.

– ¡Sólo te pedí que plancharas una camisa, Rose, una maldita camisa!

– ¡Se me olvidó! –Le gritó, volviéndose a mirarlo– ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?

– ¡No puedes olvidarte de algo tan…! –Scorpius se llevó una mano al pelo, terriblemente estresado– ¡Merlín! Eres tan desordenada y dispersa… ¡Es imposible organizar una vida contigo!

Sus palabras le sentaron a Rose como puñaladas, pero no dejó que se le notara.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Imposible? –Repitió acaloradamente–Bueno, si vamos a ir por ahí, también es imposible organizar una vida con un hombre que no tiene las pelotas para luchar por lo que quiere. ¡Tu jefe te tiene de trapo, te da todo el jodido trabajo pesado, y no tienes las agallas para quejarte aunque sea un poco! ¡Siempre soy yo la que tiene que pelear hacia adelante! ¿Pero sabes qué? Me rindo. Se acabó.

– ¿Dices qué? –Exclamó Scorpius, viéndola abrir el ropero y empezar a sacar sus vestidos, como enloquecida.

– ¡Que se acabó! Basta–Rose abrió una maleta y empezó a meter los abrigos–. Estoy harta–Y los vestidos–. Harta de toda esta situación de mierda–Y los zapatos–. ¿No encajo en tu vida? ¡Pues bueno, tú en la mía tampoco!

– ¿Te vas? –Le gritó Scorpius, yendo tras ella de regreso a la sala-cocina-comedor-vestíbulo– ¿Sólo así?

– ¡Sí, me voy sólo así! –Rose abrió la puerta de salida, y se volvió a mirarlo en el umbral– Y te juro, Scorpius, y te lo recontra juro, que nunca volveremos a estar juntos. ¡Jamás!

Rose llegó a casa de sus padres toda llorosa y sintiéndose patética. Le dieron asilo en seguida, y, por su petición expresa, se negaron a pasarle ninguna llamada de Scorpius. Scorpius habló con sus primos, habló con sus amigas, habló hasta con sus padres. Pero Rose estaba decidida. Lloraba cada noche, pero estaba decidida. Ellos nunca volverían a estar juntos. Nunca.


	12. Desearía que estuvieras aquí

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

_Gracias a Samfj, Lily Loop, Lui. Nott, Pabel Moonlight y ChocoFudge por sus awesomes Reviews! Pues aquí con la siguiente entrega. ¡Quedan sólo cuatro capítulos! Gracias por leer. Muchos besos para ustedes._

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

**Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

_Wish you were here, por Avril Lavigne_

Pasaron los meses. Scorpius y Rose no habían hablado. Las llamadas y las cartas, antes arremolinándose en un rincón, habían dejado de llegar.

"Quizá sea mejor así", pensó Rose mientras hacía malabares para abrocharse su vestido color durazno. Se llevaban demasiado mal juntos, por más que se quisieran.

Era la boda de Victoire y Teddy, y todos en la familia estaban felices. Pero a Rose la boda secretamente le rompió el corazón. Ver a su prima entrar vestida de blanco, radiante y perfecta, y la expresión de devoción en el rostro de Teddy al verla aparecer…

Todo el tiempo, toda la fiesta pensó en Scorpius, en todo lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro. Se abrió el baile, y Rose sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta. Lo quería allí, a su lado, su pareja en la fiesta, y también su pareja en la vida.

No se soportaba ese vestido, no se soportaba estar rodeada de tantas parejas felices, no se soportaba la música, no se soportaba a sí misma, si no era con él. Si no era con Scorpius, tampoco se quería ella misma.

Ignoró la llamada de Albus y se alejó de la pista, alejándose de todos. Se encerró, en soledad, y lloró amargamente en el baño, sufriendo el absurdo desenlace que había tenido esa historia.

–Desearía que estuvieras aquí–Murmuraba entre sollozos frenéticos, mirando con cierto masoquismo su patética imagen en el espejo–. Desearía que estuvieras aquí, conmigo.

– ¡Rose, abre! ¡Soy yo! –Alguien golpeó la puerta del baño, y al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Lily.

–Tu vestido es más lindo que el mío–Le dijo, y Lily la miró con profunda compasión.

– ¿Qué haces encerrada aquí, sufriendo sola? –Ladeó la cabeza, y entró en el baño también–. Y no creo que sea por mi vestido.

–No es nada…–Balbuceó Rose, pero Lily la miró con reproche.

–Nada, ¿Eh? –Rose sacudió la cabeza, y entonces rompió a llorar de nuevo–Oh, Rosie…

– ¡Es que lo extraño mucho…! –Sollozó, sacudiendo la cabeza– ¡Odio las bodas! ¡Odio a la gente! ¡Y te odio a ti!

–De acuerdo–Lily asintió, al tiempo que le pasaba un pañuelito perfumado–. ¿Y puedo saber por qué?

– ¡Porque tienes novio y yo no! –Rose se sonó ruidosamente los mocos, sin dejar de llorar.

–De hecho, ya no lo tengo–Repuso Lily con voz serena, aunque se le quebró en la última palabra. Rose se volvió a mirarla, dejando momentáneamente de llorar. A su prima le brillaban los ojos–. Acabamos de pelear. Lo he echado.

– ¿Qué? ¡Lily, no! –Chilló Rose, tomándola por los hombros como desesperada– ¡No lo hagas! ¡Ve tras él! ¡No lo dejes ir!

Pero Lily sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

–No, ya está.

– ¡"Ya está" nada! –Abrió la puerta del baño, y empujó a su prima por ella–No pienso permitir que aquí haya otro corazón roto. ¡Ve, ve tras él!

Lily la miró ligeramente dubitativa.

– ¿Te parece?

– ¡Pues claro! ¡Y no se habla más! –Y le cerró la puerta en las narices, conminándola a seguir a ése tonto de Lorcan Scamander.

Pero cuando Lily se marchó, o más bien cuando la echó, volvió a pensar en Scorpius. Y en cuánto deseaba que estuviera allí. Rose se aferró al lavabo, y volvió a echarse a llorar, hurgando en su corazón roto.


	13. ¿A quién quiero mentirle?

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus Reviews. No he tenido tiempo de responderles a todas, pero creo que lo correcto era subir hoy el siguiente. Hoy, todavía 5 de febrero, es cumpleaños de __**Samfj**__, feliz cumpleaños a ti! Si es que esto no se publica pasado el 5 en Argentina. Espero que te guste :D_

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

**¿A quién quiero mentirle?**

_Por Marc Anthony_

Scorpius tenía una cita. Sus amigos –sus sádicos pero bien intencionados amigos– le habían arreglado una cita. En un bar. Un bar bastante feo. La chica era simpática, pero realmente no le interesaba de la forma que Matt, Jordan y Roger esperaban que lo hiciera. Todo eso era muy complicado. Ella no dejaba de hablar.

Entraron en el bar, y Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en lo feo que era ese lugar. Uno de esos bares que, por si siendo cómo eran no era suficiente, también ponían música ruidosa a todo volumen y la gente apretaba las mesas contra las paredes para improvisar una pista de baile en la que refregarse mutuamente. Con desconocidos. Axilas desconocidas. Scorpius sintió náuseas.

– ¡Qué divertido! –Dijo la chica que iba con él al ver el bar, de la cual Scorpius no recordaba el nombre (Ni del bar, ni de la chica) – ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Matt me habló tan bien de aquí!

Y claro, esos eran los gustos de Matt. El más sádico de sus tres amigos, por cierto.

Se acercaron a la barra, para pedir algo de tomar. La muchacha pidió una cerveza, algo dentro de todo decente, y Scorpius la imitó, francamente sin ganas de nada. Entonces miró hacia un lado, el lado de la puerta de entrada, y la vio. Estaba Rose ahí, tan hermosa como siempre, con un tipo. A Scorpius se le encogió el corazón.

Ella no lo vio hasta que llegó a la barra. Acababa de pedir un trago que se llamaba Pantera Rosa cuando sus ojos se toparon con la mirada celeste de Scorpius. Los sobrevino el silencio.

–Hola–Dijo ella finalmente, con evidente tirantez, y escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo para Scorpius fue como una puñalada nueva.

–Hola.

–Éste…éste es Chris–Presentó Rose a su acompañante, un sujeto moreno que Scorpius decidió era despreciable.

–Ella es…–Scorpius recordó que no se sabía su nombre–Pues es…

–Veronica–Repuso la chica con aspereza.

Un nuevo silencio, durante el cual ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Scorpius sentía que simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla.

–Bueno–Tartamudeó Rose entonces–, mejor nosotros…nos vamos. Estamos esperando a Miranda. Chris es su novio–Le dijo ella, e hizo una pausa, como si esperara algo más. Pero Scorpius siguió en silencio. Algo en los ojos de la chica se opacó–. Me alegra que hayas salido adelante–Le dijo Rose con una sonrisa dolorosa.

¿No era su novio? Aquello lo llenó de alegría, pero… ¿Con salir adelante se refería a Veronica? No tenía ni idea. Para nada que la tenía.

–Ídem–La respuesta fue tan fría que asustó al propio Scorpius. Se acomodó los anteojos con un golpe de la base de la mano, y aquel gesto hizo que Rose diera un respingo.

–Suerte–Le dijo, en voz baja, y se alejó con aspecto crispado. Con aspecto herido.

Scorpius se marchó del bar poco después. Se ofreció a acompañar a Veronica a su casa, pero la muchacha se negó. Entonces regresó al departamento, solo, frío y desolado, y se arrojó vestido sobre la cama, todavía con olor a humo y a miserias.

Esa noche Scorpius lloró sobre su almohada. ¿A quién quería mentirle? ¿A Rose? ¿Qué ganaba mintiéndole, fingiendo una compostura, una insensibilidad que desde luego no tenía? Nada. Y como bien había descubierto durante el tiempo que había durado su relación, tanto él como Rose, estando juntos ganaban demasiado como para dejarlo ir.


	14. Nadie se va a marchar

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

FANFICTION NO ME QUIERE TOMAR EL DOCUMENTO, TERCERA VEZ QUE LO SUBO, FUCKING SISTEMA. ESPERO SIRVA AHORA.

_Gracias a Samfj, Kirisuke, Roulimystic, AlfilBlanco y Pabel Moonlight por sus geniales Reviews. Supongo que quien conoce esta canción imagina el contenido del capítulo…Con ustedes, la viñeta número 13 de 15…falta muy poco. ¡Gracias por leer! Muchos besos._

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

Nadie se va a marchar

_Por __Noel Schajris_

Esa tarde, cuando estaba cayendo el sol, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa de los Weasley. Se trataba de Scorpius, en la puerta de la casa. Hermione estaba pasmada (no lo había visto en meses, si bien sabía cuánto Rose sufría por él), pero lo hizo pasar de todas formas. Rose, que estaba languideciendo su pena ya habitual en el sofá de la sala, se quedó de piedra al verlo. Se puso de pie, mirándolo como anonadada. Hermione los miró de uno en uno, atentamente, y luego salió de la habitación dando un suspiro.

Scorpius la vio tan hermosa como siempre, y es que Rose tenía una belleza perenne, que no se marchitaba incluso con la evidente tristeza de sus ojos. Y ella lo vio aparecer en el umbral, con la luz del sol bañándolo desde la ventana, los anteojos torcidos, el cabello despeinado y el celeste melancólico de sus ojos, y su corazón se estrujó, se detuvo, y luego volvió a latir de nuevo a toda velocidad.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Rose entonces, mirándolo con ojos brillantes, sin poderse creer que él estuviera allí, frente a ella. Quiso tocarlo, para cerciorarse de que era real, pero se contuvo.

–Vengo a suplicar–Le dijo Scorpius a su vez, con aquel brillo triste en la mirada, y Rose sintió que todo su cuerpo se convertía en gelatina y se precipitaba a desplomarse.

– ¿A suplicar…?

–Vuelve. Vuelve a casa. Vuelve conmigo–Scorpius se acercó a ella para tomarle las manos, y Rose pudo ver el ansia desesperada en sus ojos, su angustia–. Lamento todo lo que pasó, lo lamento cada día y cada noche, a cada maldito momento. Por favor, Rose, vuelve. Nunca voy a dejarte, nunca me voy a marchar, ninguno de los dos, nadie lo hará.

–Pero…–Balbuceó Rose, todavía sin poder reaccionar– ¿Y Veronica…?

– ¿Quién? Supongo que te refieres a la cita que me arregló Matt…ahora sale con Matt–Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, sin darle importancia–. Yo te amo a ti, Rose. Nunca he amado a nadie más. Y puede que a veces sea difícil, pero podríamos ser felices si lo intentamos, éramos demasiado felices estando juntos. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como no perdíamos nada y lo ganábamos todo?

Y la miró, apretando fuertemente sus manos en las suyas, una sonrisa franca y dulce, esperanzada, y Rose sintió que las lágrimas crecían en ella hasta desbordar sus pestañas.

– ¡Oh, Scorpius! –Exclamó a borbotones, echándose a llorar–Yo te amo, te juro y perjuro que te amo, te amo con locura. ¡Te he extrañado demasiado! –Y se zafó de su agarre, sólo para abrazarlo fuertemente, sin dejar de sollozar– ¡Perdóname, nunca volveré a marcharme! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca jamás!

–Ninguno de los dos–Repitió Scorpius, besándola en el pelo, en la frente, en el mentón, en las mejillas–. Nadie lo hará. Nadie se va a marchar.

Y se besaron entonces, después de tanto tiempo, con una desesperación y una entrega, y una deliciosa sensación de reconocimiento, todo junto a la vez, explotando dentro de ellos como chispas mágicas, acariciados por la luz anaranjada del ocaso. Juntos de nuevo. Rose y Scorpius. Scorpius y Rose.


	15. Hasta el fin de los tiempos

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

_Gracias a __LucyTheMarauder__, __Sam__, __Pabel Moonlight__, __Gui__, __Roulimystic__, __Kirisuke__, __Lau__, y __Lupe__ por tooodos sus geniales Reviews. (Se me dio por nombrar a la gente hoy). Bien, después de varios días me decidí a subir el anteúltimo capítulo del fic…La canción no es de mi especial agrado precisamente, pero la letra fue…aprovechable. Es cute, en mi opinión, y pega bien con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer! Muchos besos._

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

Hasta el fin de los tiempos

_End of Time, por Beyonce_

Rose y Scorpius estaban en el sofá de su departamento, haciéndose carantoñas después de un agotador día de trabajo. No tenían una chimenea, pero acababan de comprar una pequeña estufa eléctrica en quichicientas* cuotas y estaban los dos muy orgullosos de sí mismos. Y muy enamorados el uno del otro, también.

Y entonces Rose empezó a hablarle a Scorpius mientras él jugaba con su pelo, a hablarle de algo tan fácil de digerir como el futuro.

–Vivimos juntos–Empezó de repente, mirando el techo–. Hace ya bastante tiempo. Y hemos aprendido a soportarnos. En casi todo.

Scorpius sonrió, soplándole el flequillo.

–Y a disfrutar de las reconciliaciones.

–Pues sí.

–Me haces feliz–Le dijo él con su habitual sencillez–. Mucho más feliz de lo que he sido nunca.

–Tú también me haces muy feliz–Repuso Rose con una amplia sonrisa. Estaban llegando dónde quería–. Por eso he estado pensando.

– ¿En qué?

–Quizá deberíamos dar un nuevo paso.

– ¿Ah, sí?

–Sí. Creo que…creo que deberíamos casarnos–Aguardó un momento, por si Scorpius decía algo, pero él sólo se limitó a mirarla con ojos sorprendidos. Así que Rose siguió–. Nunca hemos estado tan estables…somos felices, tú lo has dicho. Tú me haces feliz. Siempre lo harás–Entonces se volvió a mirarlo, fijamente–. ¿Yo te hago feliz? Sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

–Ya te lo he dicho–Murmuró Scorpius, todavía sorprendido–. Mucho más feliz de lo que he sido nunca.

Rose asintió, volviendo a mirar el techo.

–Entonces, hagámoslo–Dijo, tan tranquila ella, y Scorpius se incorporó velozmente, mirándola con ojos como platos.

– ¿Así, sin más? –Exclamó, y Rose también se incorporó, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

– ¿Y cómo crees que se hace?

–Pues yo debería habértelo propuesto–Repuso él, rascándose la cabeza–. Y ni siquiera tengo un anillo…

–Ten–Rose se sacó uno de sus tantos anillos de colores y se lo puso en la mano–. Pídemelo.

–Pero…–Scorpius miró el anillo de plástico, luego miró a su novia, y finalmente suspiró, rindiéndose–Rose, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

– ¿Así me lo dices? –Le espetó ella, intentando esconder una sonrisa– ¿Tirado en el sofá? ¡Al menos arrodíllate!

Scorpius se levantó del sillón, y dobló sus largas piernas hasta situarse frente a Rose con cierto aspecto dramático.

– ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Le preguntó entonces, con solemnidad.

–Creo que necesito pensarlo.

Y se echaron a reír, y Rose se arrojó sobre él, besándolo.

–Por supuesto que sí–Dejó que le pusiera su anillo de plástico, y luego lo abrazó fuertemente–. Te amo mucho, mucho, ¿Lo sabías?

–Pues yo te amo mucho más–Repuso él–. Te amaré cada día de mi vida.

–Pues yo te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos.

–Qué dramática.

–Búrlate de nuevo–Fingió ofenderse Rose–, y me lo pensaré dos veces antes de casarme contigo.

–Siempre puedo volver al departamento de Matt y vivir de su pizza vieja.

–Y morir lentamente de alguna bacteria asquerosa, claro.

Scorpius se echó a reír, acariciándole el pelo.

–Eres maravillosa.

Rose sonrió entonces, dulcemente, y lo besó en la mejilla.

–Nunca como tú.

_*OTRA DE MIS ACLARACIONES ESTÚPIDAS, ODIÉNME PERO ME DIVIERTE MUCHO PONERLAS XD. Quichicientos: ámbito: Argentina;__ Uso: coloquial; Sinónimos: chorrocientos (Chile), tropecientos (España)_


	16. Así celeste

Nada que perder

Summary: Rose dio el primer paso hacia Scorpius por culpa de unos tragos de más y una melodía ridículamente pegadiza. Y Scorpius dio el siguiente, por una esperanza renacida. Cada historia tiene un final. Pero en la vida, todo final es sólo un nuevo comienzo. Reto El iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

Disclaimer: El fantástico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. A mí me pertenece la imaginación, que ni siquiera son mías las canciones.

**Este fic participa del Reto ****El iPod de Rose**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas****.**

_Bien, hemos llegado al final del fic. *llora* la verdad amé mucho escribirlo, me he encariñado tanto con él que he aplazado durante todos estos días el subir el capítulo final. Gracias a todas ustedes por seguirlo, comentar sus ideas y opiniones, compartir tanto conmigo, son geniales! Espero seguir viéndolas en mis otros fics, ¿pleaaaaaaaaase? *indirecta* ajajaj, en fin, gracias. Nunca había concluido un long-fic, siento penita. Bien, aquí les va. Pero POR FAVOR escuchen la canción. Es maravillosa._

_ www . youtube watch?v=Ch_ku2A3W3k …Creo firmemente, una de las canciones más hermosas que hayan existido._

**Así, Celeste**

_Por Laura Pausini_

Rose contempló con el ceño fruncido la deforme prenda que tenía sobre el regazo. Definitivamente tejer no era lo suyo. Para nada. También pensó en que tejer en verano era simplemente patético. Pero si la bebé iba a nacer en invierno… pues mejor le compraba ropa en una tienda, como alguien normal. Había heredado el talento para el tejido de su madre, no había de otra.

Miranda acababa de irse, y Rose había vuelto a quedarse aburrida, con sus síntomas de gripe, en la mecedora. Sin embargo, ahora no se sentía impaciente. Se sentía investida de calma, y de recuerdos.

La boda había sido preciosa, aunque ahora se sentía lejos de ella, había avanzado varios pasos. Recordaba el traje blanco, y los invitados, el semblante lleno de luz de Scorpius cuando la vio. La primera vez que Scorpius habló con su padre en meses, cuando este se presentó y todo fue silencio. El gesto de Ron, con ojos brillantes, al entregar a su hija en el altar. Los anillos. La música que había sonado entonces, creando una atmósfera única. El beso de casados. La noche de bodas.

Luego resultó que el orgulloso Draco Malfoy les había comprado una casa como regalo de bodas. Sin consultar, sin avisar, y Scorpius había estado muy cerca de enfadarse con él. Negarse habría sido herir sus sentimientos, le había dicho Rose, y él lo había hecho con buena intención. "No seas orgulloso tú también." Le había rogado ella, y Scorpius había cedido. A Ron no le había hecho ninguna gracia, al menos hasta que supo que la pintoresca casita estaba más cerca de él que su apartamento en el corazón de Londres.

Más tarde había llegado el perro, el pequeño Orión que ya se estaría dedicando a estropear las pobres gardenias que Hermione les había regalado y que Scorpius se esforzaba en proteger de los destrozos del cachorro. Y entonces, habían recibido un regalo mucho más maravilloso que una casa o unas flores: una nueva vida. Aquello era simplemente tan maravilloso que no podía creérselo. Se sentía llena de gracia, gracia y luz, como un bonito y cálido sol palpitando en su interior.

– ¿Sabes, Scorpius? –Le preguntó con suavidad al verlo pasar con intenciones de salir al jardín.

– ¿Qué pasa, Rose? –Se le echó encima, mirándola con ojos preocupados– ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

–Estoy bien–Se rió ella–. No seas pesado. Solamente quería hablarte acerca de una canción que escuché en la radio.

–Ah–Scorpius se relajó, y se sentó pacientemente a su lado–. Cuéntame.

–Pues en realidad yo no entendí nada. Pero sabes que Miranda sabe español…

–Sí, lo sé.

–Y ella me la tradujo: "Así, celeste". Habla de una madre y su bebé, cómo la espera, cómo espera que sea. Creo que quiero que mi hija se llame _Celeste_.

– ¿_Celeste_? –Repitió Scorpius en un español muy chapucero.

–Como el cielo, celeste. Como tus ojos, celeste–Rose le acarició el mentón, la barba de dos días–. Hasta escribí la letra.

Le pasó la traducción en inglés a Scorpius, quien llegando a determinado punto de la lectura la miró enarcando las cejas.

–"Será tan negro como el mío tu cabello" –Citó él con un asomo de sonrisa burlona–…tú eres pelirroja, Rose.

–Cállate–Le espetó ella, aunque sonrió también–. En esencia está bien. En esencia es perfecta. Y mi hija se va a llamar _Celeste_.

–Eh, es mi hija también.

– ¿No te gusta _Celeste_? –Le preguntó Rose abriendo los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Qué te parece Sky? –Sugirió Scorpius en tono conciliador–Es cómo lo mismo…

–Sí–Murmuró Rose después de pensárselo mejor–, quizá sea más normal para la pobre. La gente no sabe pronunciar bien el español.

–Tú no sabes.

–Sky entonces–Concluyó Rose, con un asentimiento enfático. Se llevó ambas manos al vientre, y sonrió cuando Scorpius la besó allí–. Sky.

Su hija se llamaría Sky, cielo. Y tendría los ojos de su padre. Y su cabello tan negro como el de Rose: dígase, en absoluto.

Y, dejándose llevar de nuevo por los recuerdos, Rose se alegró profundamente de que ambos hubieran apostado a su relación, pese a todo. Pues en verdad nada habían perdido…y lo habían ganado todo.

**FIN**

_Sólo llamaría Celeste a mi hija por esta canción._


End file.
